


So This Is Love

by amitiel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Arranged Marriage, Bad Touch Chancellor Ardyn Izunia, Cinderella AU, Cinderella Elements, Class Differences, Fairytale ending, Happy Ending, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Poor Prompto Argentum, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, Weddings, fairy godparents ignis and gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Orphan Prompto Argentum has been raised by his step-father Ardyn Izunia, preparing him for his eighteenth birthday. As his 18th birthday arrives, Ignis and Gladio inform him of the Citadel Grand Ball, an event where the prince of Lucis is meant to meet every eligible person and choose someone to marry. Unbeknownst to him, Ignis and Gladio are Prince Noctis' best friends. Despite Ardyn's increasing control, and his increasing insistence that he will be the one to marry Prompto, Prompto is whisked away to the ball where he and Noctis fall in love.Will they be able to overcome the obstacles put in their way by Ardyn and marry? Or will Prompto be saved when it's too late?A spin on the classic Cinderella tale
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum & Ardyn Izunia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 16
Kudos: 92





	1. Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ferret (melrna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melrna/gifts).



Prompto’s alarm sounded on his phone, signaling that it was time to start the day. Pretending that he got enough sleep, he got up and shut the alarm off, working hard to convince himself that he would be alright and that he wouldn’t fall asleep in class this time. Hopefully there was enough coffee to get him through the day. Typically his friend, Ignis, brought him some extra Ebony.

After getting dressed in his school uniform and brushing his teeth and hair, Prompto made his way downstairs to start his morning chores. The kitchen was a mess from last night. Whatever his step-father was doing with his friends had ended up with just more for him to do. Suppressing a sigh, Prompto got to work, cleaning up the beer bottles, wiping down the counters, mopping the floor.

When he was done with the cleanup, Prompto got started on making breakfast for his step-father, beginning with brewing a fresh pot of coffee. He made a cup of coffee for himself and sipped it as he made eggs and bacon with toast for his step-father, grabbing just a piece of toast for himself. By the time he was done, the sun had risen and his step-father was awake.

“Good morning, Prompto,” Ardyn said as he descended the steps, well dressed and ready for another day. Promptly, Prompto got a plate of food ready for him and a cup of coffee. He set it on the table just as Ardyn sat down, assessing his work as Prompto stood still, waiting for permission to move. “Hmm… Not bad. You are dismissed.”

“Thank you, sir,” Prompto said with a bow. He knew that he had to get out of there before Ardyn requested something else of him. There had been so many times that he was late for school because his step-father held him up with some task. 

Quickly, Prompto grabbed his school bag, downed the rest of his coffee, and approached his step-father for one final inspection. Ardyn had a thing about making sure he looked presentable for school. Nervously, he approached him and stood still, waiting for Ardyn to decide it was time to give him attention.

“Hmm,” Ardyn said. He always began with that any time he was assessing Prompto. 

Twirling his fingers in an indication for Prompto to turn, he looked over every inch of him to ensure he was acceptable. Prompto hated it. He always felt like Ardyn was planning on doing something he didn’t like. There were times that he hit him, of course, if he didn’t do something right. This went beyond that. He was worried that Ardyn wanted him to look like his late father, that he wanted to marry him once he was of age.

“You are presentable,” Ardyn decided. “You may proceed to school. Oh, and Prompto. Your eighteenth birthday is in a few weeks. Let me know what you want for it.”

“Yes sir,” Prompto said with another bow. “Thank you, sir.”

Before Ardyn could say anything else, Prompto took off, making his way out of the house and towards the private academy. At the end of the street, Prompto found Ignis and Gladio waiting for him. They were in the same grade as he was and his two truest friends. Both of them were ridiculously tall and ridiculously good looking, leaving Prompto to feel inadequate to say the least. Somehow, they thought he was worth their time.

“Hey Prom,” Gladio said, throwing his arm around his shoulders. Gladio was the most brotherly to him, while Ignis seemed to take it upon himself to dote on him like a parent. “Your step-dad let you out on time?”

“Yeah,” Prompto said nervously. They knew his situation well and had been friends with him ever since his father passed. Verstael had been a doting father, kind and helpful. Now that he was gone, Ardyn was the only one there to care for him. “He asked me what I want for my eighteenth birthday.”

“I believe it’s the same night as the Citadel Grand Ball,” Ignis mused as they made their way to school. Prompto looked at him curiously. “The prince has turned eighteen this past summer, and his father has arranged a ball so he may meet all eligible men and women so he may choose a partner. The entire kingdom is invited.”

“That means you, Prom,” Gladio said with a grin. Prompto blushed bright red. “You have a suit?”

“There’s no way I can go,” Prompto said, looking down at his feet. “I’m just a pauper, first off. My step-dad would never let me go, second off. And third… Oh man, I can’t even imagine getting to go to such a ball and meeting the prince. There’s no way I’d be worthy of a guy like that. He’s so handsome and… well, I’ve heard he’s nice too.”

“Sounds like you have a crush on the prince,” Gladio teased. Ignis admonished him for it.

“Doesn’t everyone?” Prompto asked, looking at him. “I’m just a dork who liked to play video games, take pictures, and hang out with friends. There’s no way I’d have a chance with someone like a  _ prince _ .”

“You’re our friend, aren’t you?” Ignis pointed out. 

“Yeah, but you guys aren’t a prince. You’re just rich.” Prompto laughed at that, missing the look that Ignis and Gladio gave each other.

“Tell you what,” Gladio said with a smile. “Why don’t you get permission from your step-father to join us? Or sneak out? We’ll take you to the ball to just chill and have fun, using it as your birthday celebration. Don’t even worry about the whole prince thing.”

“Really?” Prompto asked, looking at them in excitement. He then thought of his step-father and sighed. “There’s no way Ardyn would let me… Not without…”

“Not without what?” Ignis asked him curiously. They arrived at the private academy, typically reserved for royals and rich people. Prompto was lucky enough to get in on a scholarship.

“Not without him going with me.” Prompto looked at his feet, deciding it was time to just tell Ignis and Gladio the truth. “I think Ardyn is trying to marry me.”

“What?!” they both said at once. The students walking into the school with them stopped and looked at them curiously.

“I can’t really say for sure,” Prompto explained. “So I could be completely off base. But he never formally adopted me, and he has made comments about how I’ll make a good husband some day and all. I’ve been dreading my eighteenth birthday, cause I’m pretty sure he’s going to tell me that we’re going to marry.”

“You have to give permission first,” Ignis pointed out.

“You don’t get the power he has,” Prompto said quietly. 

“The bruises,” Ignis contemplated. Prompto nodded. “Listen, Prompto. Just… hang in there. We won’t let that happen. I promise.”

Prompto looked at them hopefully. “Thank you. I hope you’re right.”

“If you can manage to get permission to go to the ball for your birthday, then we will make it a celebration you will never forget,” Ignis continued. “You deserve to have a good birthday.”

“And who knows what surprises will wait for you,” Gladio encouraged him. Ignis elbowed him. “Ow!”

Prompto laughed. “Even if I can’t go, just you guys remembering it is enough. Thank you both for being great friends.”

“Of course, Prom,” Ignis said with a soft smile. “Let’s get to class now before we’re late.”

“Yeah, the teacher’s already mad at me for the number of times I’ve been late,” Prompto replied, not at all happy about the number of times he was late due to Ardyn’s persistence. 

They made their way to their classes. Ignis and Gladio were in the advanced classes while Prompto took the standard classes. He supposed that if he applied himself and wasn’t late so frequently he could be in the same classes. Yet that wasn’t his life. Between all the chores and the things that Ardyn had him do, he had no hope of being in the advanced courses. College was a far off dream as a result.

Most of the people in Prompto’s class were in a similar predicament. Well, maybe not exactly similar. Those in his class were either being prepared to marry royalty or the wealthy while the others were meant to take over their family businesses. They were either the first born children of the business owners within Insomnia or the second born children of the upper class seeking to marry into a better future. Prompto was the odd one out, but he supposed if he was going to be forced to marry Ardyn then it wasn’t that odd.

Then there was the royalty meant for college, the wealthy who were the upper echelons of society. Ignis and Gladio were part of that, in the advanced classes where they were on the path towards college. The Lucis Caelums were the ruling family of Lucis, and the dukes and duchesses were always trying to suck up to them and trying to curry their favor. That beautiful life of fantasy and glimmering parties was barred from Prompto, save for the ball coming up. Even then, he doubted he would be able to go.

Prompto spent a large part of class daydreaming about what it would be like to be able to go to the ball. He didn’t even have a proper suit for it, so he supposed he would have to convince his step-father to get him a decent suit or he wouldn’t really be able to go. Everyone in Lucis was invited so that the prince could choose a suitable partner… Everyone but Prompto, that was. So for the rest of class, Prompto tried to devise a suitable reason to be able to go to the ball.

When classes let out for the day, Ignis and Gladio met up with him as usual. They walked him home, chatting happily about how they were going to put something together for Prompto’s birthday, regardless of what the turnout would be. Prompto knew better. Ignis and Gladio were great friends, but they would have to be at the ball due to their status in Lucis. They couldn’t just find their way out of it to celebrate with him. And Prompto had a terrible feeling that Ardyn was going to plan something he didn’t want.

Apprehensively, Prompto went his separate way from his friends, waving goodbye to them as he made his way to the house. It was a decent house, and Prompto suspected that Ardyn was relatively rich. However, due to his orphaned status, Prompto himself was nothing more than a pauper. Ardyn had told him that his father hadn’t left him anything, that it all went to his debtors. His only hope for the future was to get a decent job in the city and work hard all his life or to marry someone better off than he was.

Prompto opened the door to the house and stepped inside, anticipating Ardyn to still be at work. Instead, he heard the sound of someone in the kitchen. Nervously, he made his way there, knowing that if he didn’t say hello to Ardyn then he would be punished. He was surprised to see that Ardyn was sitting in the kitchen with a priest from the Temple of the Six Astrals.

“Just in time,” Ardyn said with a smile. “Come here, Prompto.”

Prompto didn’t respond. He just obeyed. Walking over to him, he tried not to grimace when Ardyn pulled him onto his lap and wrapped an arm around his waist. The priest looked at them both, his expression inscrutable. Would he condemn whatever Ardyn was proposing? Or would he approve it?

“As you can see,” Ardyn said, pulling Prompto closer to him on his lap. “This beautiful young man is nearing eighteen and remains unspoiled. Isn’t that right, my dear?”

“Yes, sir,” Prompto said, not liking the way Ardyn said that at all. “I haven’t even kissed anyone.”

“He has been saving himself,” Ardyn clarified. “As I have told him to. The older he gets, the more beautiful he becomes. The older he gets, the more he falls for me each day. I’ve had a hard time finding a compelling reason for us not to be together once he comes of age.”

“I see,” the priest said, looking between them. “Well, there’s only one thing that must be done then. When he turns eighteen you will both be eligible to marry. I don’t see a reason why you should remain apart if you are truly in love. Will I see you both at the ball?”

“Of course,” Ardyn said with a terse smile. Prompto could tell it wasn’t genuine, but he hoped that when the priest left that he could push his luck. 

The priest stood up, and Ardyn released Prompto so they could follow suit. Prompto remained dutifully behind Ardyn as they followed the priest to the door. After wishing him well, the priest left. Prompto took a deep breath, anticipating the worst from Ardyn. Sure enough, he turned around and smiled at him as he gently held his hand between his thumb and forefinger, standing too close to him for comfort.

“You were perfect, my pet,” Ardyn said with a smile. “Dutiful as always.”

“D-Did you mean what you said?” Prompto asked, his heart racing. 

“Of course,” Ardyn replied, his smile sending a shiver through his spine. “You and I will be married the moment you graduate from high school. Perhaps even sooner. It’s not exactly odd for it to happen between arranged marriages.”

“And… Are we going to the ball?” Prompto asked, his heart falling into his stomach. He knew he had no choice. Ardyn wasn’t going to just let him escape from his clutches. He had always treated him as someone to be groomed to marry, not someone to nurture like a son.

Ardyn laughed. “How about this? If you can manage to find a suit on your own, you can go. If not, we will do what I have planned for your birthday.”

“What’s that?” Prompto asked.

Leaning forward, Ardyn whispered in his ear. He suppressed a shiver of disgust. “That is a surprise.”

“I understand,” Prompto said, although he hoped that he didn’t understand at all. Ardyn released him, and he took a deep breath. “I have homework to do, sir.”

“Be on your way then,” Ardyn replied. “Oh, and don’t forget to go for a run tomorrow morning. I don’t want you to lose your beautiful body before we wed.”

“Yes, sir,” Prompto agreed. His step-father released him, and he promptly made his way upstairs to his room. Closing the door behind him, he leaned against it as panic flooded his system. He didn’t want to marry Ardyn. Yet he knew he didn’t have a choice.


	2. If Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto readies himself for the ball

“Son, why can’t you just go along with this for once in your life?” Regis asked Noctis as they looked at the servants setting up the ballroom for October 25th. “You don’t even have to choose anyone. You just have to show up.”

“I will, dad,” Noctis said, his heart filled with dread. “I’ll show up, look like a great prince, dance with every eligible person in the kingdom, and go to bed late into the night.”

“Many people are looking forward to this as the first and only time they will go to something so elegant and beautiful,” Regis pointed out. Noctis looked at the blacks and golds decorating the grand ballroom, a beautiful array that many would surely look forward to. 

“I’m happy for them,” Noctis expressed. “It’s a bit different when you’re the prince and haven’t been allowed out of the Citadel grounds your entire life.”

“You’re allowed outside now that you’re eighteen,” Regis pointed out. “And all you’ve been doing since then is going to the arcades.”

“It’s the only thing I’ve wanted to do since I’ve seen them on tv,” Noctis explained with a sigh. “Listen, dad. I’ll make a good time for everyone. Just… let me have my fun until I have to marry someone I don’t like and become king.”

“Son, the entire reason I’m hosting this ball is so you can attempt to find someone who you love.” Regis sighed. “I met your mother this way, and I hope you meet someone who will make you just as happy.”

“I know dad.” Noctis was grateful that his dad had opened it up to men and women since he told his dad that he was bisexual. It didn’t mean he was looking forward to it though. “There are a lot of antiquated traditions in Lucis. I’m not really excited for this one. I don’t want to meet someone and somehow fall in love with their looks only. I want it to be more than that.”

“I believe you will be able to see into the heart of whomever you choose.” Regis put his hand on Noctis’ shoulder as he faced him. “Walk tall, my son, and you shall be just fine. Oh look. Your retinue has arrived.”

Noctis turned and saw Ignis and Gladio walking towards them, speaking amongst themselves. He envied them for being able to go outside the Citadel, for attending the private academy for their schooling instead of being homeschooled. They did their best to bring him news and photos of the outside world for him while growing up. Noctis was further envious when they said that it was a friend on the outside who often took many of the photos they showed him.

“How are my son’s best friends doing?” Regis asked as Ignis and Gladio bowed before the king.

“Very well, your majesty,” Ignis replied. “I imagine that the ball will be quite a success.”

“I don’t know what you know, but if you mean me finding a partner then I’m going to second guess you right now,” Noctis said with a grim look. He didn’t want this to be the moment he found a partner, and he was stubbornly refusing to be optimistic about it. 

“When will I have a son who is grateful for the lavish parties we throw him in order to find a wife or husband?!” Regis asked with exuberant sarcasm. He laughed and put his hand on Noctis’ shoulder. “Just don’t be a downer on the night.”

“Your dad’s got you pegged,” Gladio laughed. “If it’s alright, your majesty, we’d like to talk to Noctis alone.”

“Have fun you three,” Regis said with a smile and a wave, heading off to speak to the servants about the ball.

“What’s going on?” Noctis asked, not even hiding how grumpy he felt about the entire situation.

“We’re going to have a friend join us,” Ignis began. “It’s his birthday on the night of the ball.”

“So what we’re saying is be nice,” Gladio continued. “He’s a good guy and just wants to get out of the house for the evening.”

“You mean he doesn’t plan on seducing me and stealing the crown for himself?” Noctis asked sarcastically, his arms folded across his chest.

“No, and maybe you should stop being a spoiled brat and be nice for once.” Ignis looked at him accusingly. “Most royalty end up betrothed to someone they don’t even like. Be lucky that your father is giving you a choice.”

Noctis sighed and uncrossed his arms, looking at his friends with an apologetic expression. “Sorry. It’s just difficult. I don’t want to start thinking about marriage when I’m only eighteen.”

“I know, Noct.” Ignis looked at Gladio. “We’re lucky that his father and my uncle were receptive to our relationship. Others we know may not ever have a choice. If you don’t find someone you love, then try to at least have a good time.”

“I will,” Noctis promised. “I mean, you guys are right. I have a choice. I’ll just be grateful for what I have. It’s not like I’m going to fall in love with anyone anyway. Might as well enjoy it.”

Noctis missed the glance that Ignis and Gladio gave each other.

~

Ardyn promised Prompto that if he somehow got a suit then he could go. So Prompto got to work. He found patterns online, took out the sewing machine, and found the fabric he needed without alerting Ardyn to what was going on. He knew that his step-father was thinking that he would try and find a way to purchase a suit. Prompto knew that he couldn’t afford that without asking, or really begging, him for the money. Instead, he was going to make one himself. It was cheaper, and Prompto had to know how to sew as one of his daily chores and tasks.

Prompto didn’t see a point in telling Ignis and Gladio that Ardyn intended on marrying him anymore. There wasn’t really anything that they could do, no matter how rich they were. Ardyn would end up getting his way one way or another, leaving him with nothing but a life of servitude and other things that he didn’t want to think about. He supposed that there were worse people he could end up marrying. Ardyn was wealthy, not unattractive, and was kind as long as he knew his place.

The day of the ball and his birthday approached faster than anticipated. Prompto stayed up late into the night making his suit, often falling asleep and waking to his alarm in a startled surprise, his back and neck sore from sleeping in a chair. Nevertheless, on the day of the ball, Prompto had put on the finishing touches of the suit.

Excitedly, he put it on. It wasn’t anything fancy or fantastical. If anything, it was just a plain black suit with a white button up shirt under the jacket. He was still fantastically excited, and he texted Ignis and Gladio that he would actually get to go. While he knew that they were probably already there, he was happy just to know that he would get to go and enjoy the festivities.

Opening the door to his room, Prompto excitedly descended the stairs… and nearly ran into Ardyn. He was standing there, waiting for him, dressed in a beautiful black suit that looked like it cost him far more money than Prompto could ever hope to have. Hands on his hips, he looked at Prompto with a smile that was anything but kind. Warily, Prompto took a step back.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Ardyn asked him, smiling at him while his eyes were narrowing in suspicion. 

“Y-You said that if I got my own suit then I could go to the ball,” Prompto said nervously, hoping that this would just be a simple discussion.

“Ah, I did. Didn’t I?” Ardyn asked. He began to circle Prompto, assessing his attire, his gaze making the hair on the back of Prompto’s neck stand on end. “Hmm… where did you acquire this suit?”

“I-I made it, sir,” Prompto replied. He hoped that Ardyn would just let him go. He didn’t want to have to do anything extreme just to get permission to leave the house.

“You made it?” Ardyn repeated, sounding quite amused. “I thought I told you that you had to  _ get _ a suit, not make one. And this is so shoddily made. There is no chance whatsoever that I could allow you to go to the Citadel and embarrass me like that.”

Ardyn proceeded to make his point by grasping the sleeves and pulling hard, ripping them out of their stitching. Tears came to Prompto’s eyes as Ardyn proceeded to destroy his suit, leaving him standing there, helpless to do anything. When done, Ardyn placed one finger under his chin, lifting his face upward to stare at him.

“You poor thing,” Ardyn said with a leering smile. “I was never going to allow you to go and whore yourself to the prince.”

“But I wasn’t-” Prompto began.

“I know you say you are innocent,” Ardyn interrupted. “But I know you’d sell yourself to the highest bidder. You are mine, and I will not allow you anywhere that you may be prostituted. You are mine, Prompto. And I intend to keep you forever.”

Ardyn released him the moment that Prompto thought he was going to kiss him. Tearfully, he watched his step-father walk towards the door. “Where are you going, sir?”

“To the ball, of course,” Ardyn said, smiling at him. Prompto felt his heart fall, broken into a million pieces. “I am a man of influence, although a man of no consequence. You can miss this because no one would miss you. However, my absence would certainly go noticed. I will be back. When I am, I anticipate you to be ready to celebrate your birthday… properly.”

Ardyn left then, and Prompto stared at the door in panicked heartache. He was eighteen now. Of age. Ardyn could do what he wanted to him and marry him. And the one thing he wanted before that happened, the chance to go about and just enjoy a night of opulence for once, was now gone. 

Numbly, Prompto made his way up the stairs and back to his room, closing the door behind him. He took out his phone and realized he had a missed call and a text from Ignis. Tears flowed freely, although he didn’t know quite why that triggered it. Maybe it was the fact that he had to now tell them that he wasn’t going to make it after all. He let his only friends down after all.

_ [Prompto:] I’m sorry Ignis. I can’t go after all. My step-father won’t let me out of the house.  
_ _ [Ignis:] Knock knock. _

There was a knock on the front door. Jumping in surprise, Prompto looked at his phone then made his way downstairs, his heart thumping in his chest. Something within him worried that it was a trap, although he knew that Ignis and Gladio would never really be on Ardyn’s side. They were too good of people to do that.

Opening the door, Prompto looked at Ignis in surprise. He was dressed in a beautifully tailored outfit of black and gold, his hair slicked back in a pompadour, the medals on his chest denoting him as royalty. He was holding a suit in his hand within a protective garment bag.

Standing aside, Prompto let him in, trying not to be shocked. “How did you know?”

“Experience has taught me that your step-father wouldn’t let you go,” Ignis explained as Prompto shut the door. Ignis eyed his destroyed suit, still on him. “I’m sorry he did that to you, Prompto. I know you worked hard on it. I brought a replacement, though.”

“I can’t go, Ignis,” Prompto said, looking at him in despair. “Ardyn will be there. If he catches me-”

“He won’t be able to do anything to you while you’re there, Prompto,” Ignis assured him. “Is there anything that he could do to you while you’re home that you wouldn’t otherwise anticipate?”

Prompto thought about it. The worst he could do was something he already planned on doing anyway. “No. I guess you’re right.”

“Very well then,” Ignis said. “Now put on this suit, and I shall do your hair. We don’t have much time before I receive a call or text demanding that I return.”

Nodding, Prompto took the suit from Ignis and made his way to his room to get dressed. Pausing, he turned and looked at his friend. “Thank you, Ignis.”

“Just consider me your fairy godmother,” Ignis joked. “Now go.”

Prompto smiled and continued on his way, hurriedly changing into the beautiful suit Ignis had lent him. If only his life was really like a fairytale. If only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had an image of Ignis doing a "Magical girl" suit change into a fairy godmother attire in front of Prompto. 
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! <3


	3. The Grand Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis attends the ball

Noctis wasn’t particularly looking forward to the ball, but he knew that he had to put on a smile and dance with every eligible bachelor or bachelorette for the duration. Between dancing with the men and women, young and old, and speaking with all the people who sought his attention and affections, Noctis was already exhausted. Gladio was by his side the entire time as his Shield, but Ignis had suddenly disappeared, stating he had an urgent matter to attend to. 

As the prince, Noctis was dressed in a black, long sleeved suit jacket with a stiff collar and golden filigree. There was a small extra length in the back to give it the effect of almost having a tail to it, and he had black pants with a golden stripe on the sides. It was stifling, uncomfortable, but Noctis knew that he had to get through the night and tell his father that he was woefully disappointed. As expected.

“Your highness,” a man said as he approached Noctis, who was standing off to the side of the ballroom, hoping for a moment of peace and quiet. “My name is Lord Ardyn Izunia, one of the quieter lords content with what I have. Technically, we are supposed to meet and dance. However, I am already betrothed to be married to a lovely man.”

“Congratulations,” Noctis said awkwardly to Ardyn. Gladio looked tense behind him. Did he know the guy? “I hope you have many happy years with your future husband.”

“As do I,” Ardyn said, an oddly sinister smile on his face. “After the loss of my first husband, I never thought I would love again. I do hope to have many happy years ahead of us. So forgive me if I forego the traditional dance that we were supposed to have. Blonds are more my type, anyway. With adorable freckles.”

“Uh… Sure. Enjoy the ball anyway.” Noctis thought it was weird to hear that, but he supposed that not every lord was exactly considered sane. Ardyn walked away, leaving Noctis alone with his Shield once more. “That guy was weird.”

“I have a few choice words for him,” Gladio growled. Noctis looked at him in surprise, but he didn’t have the chance to say anything. Instead, he caught Ignis returning at the entrance of the ballroom, standing at the top of the steps and looking off to the side as if he was encouraging someone to follow along. There was an announcer there, but Ignis must have told him to forego the announcement altogether.

Noctis was just grateful for his other friend returning. Having double the reinforcements to get through the ball was entirely helpful. Royalty were welcome to stay, but the ordinary citizens came through the ballroom, danced with the prince, then went to the outdoor gardens where the party continued for them. It was still opulent, but with the need for space, it was inherently necessary to open the gardens for the rest. Regis, Noctis, and all the others of the retinue had already made the rounds outside.

Once Ignis reached the bottom of the steps, someone else stepped out from the hall and at the top of the steps, going one at a time as instructed by the staff upstairs. Noctis found himself staring despite himself, his heart skipping several beats. At the top of the steps was a beautiful young man about his age, his sunshine blond hair shimmering in the light of the ballroom.

As the blond descended, Noctis noticed that he was wearing a beautiful black suit with gold buttons, perfectly tailored to his shape, wearing a black undershirt. Noctis noticed the way his waist was perfectly defined, his body petite for a guy but entirely seductive and gorgeous. Out of everyone in the kingdom, he was the only person that Noctis had been entirely captivated by. In just an instant, he had stolen his heart.

“Hello Noctis,” Ignis said as he approached him. “I see you’re admiring our friend, Prompto. He’s wandering around the ballroom now. I insisted that he come and speak with you, but he is too meek to. He is just here to celebrate his birthday and enjoy the scenery.”

“So he’s not even interested in dancing?” Noctis asked, having a sense that this guy, Prompto, was the only one there worth talking to.

“He’s a dreamer,” Gladio said with a soft smile, the same soft smile that Ignis had. They really adored their friend, like he was their brother. “If you want to talk to him, you’d have to go and find him yourself.”

Noctis looked at them. “You both knew that I’d want to talk to him.”

Ignis and Gladio both shrugged. “He’s a good guy, Noctis. You’d be honored to talk to him.”

“Alright,” Noctis said with a sigh. “You win.”

The two of them smiled, as if they had planned this all along.

~

Prompto was nervous to be at the ball, not just because it was the first time he was wearing such an expensive suit in such a beautifully regal place. Ardyn was there. The moment he saw him was the moment he knew that he would be in trouble. He kept his phone on him, ready and waiting for the text that Ardyn was on his way home. Prompto had prepared for what Ardyn was going to do, hoping that he would take his insistence that he wanted to wait until he was married to consummate anything.

Instead of joining Ignis and Gladio, Prompto opted to avoid suspicion altogether. He stuck to the edges of the ballroom, denying a glass of champagne in the event that Ardyn would smell it on his breath. Prompto just wanted a moment to pretend he had the freedom to do what he wanted. He didn’t care about dancing or celebrating anything at all. He just wanted to be there.

Making his way around the room, Prompto noticed Ardyn speaking with quite a few dignitaries. As the man turned to look at him, Prompto quickly ducked out of the ballroom and onto the empty balcony. It was quiet there, the sounds of the party in the gardens and the ballroom muted and distant. The night sky overhead was beautifully shimmering like the lights down below, creating an ethereal hue about the entire Citadel.

Prompto considered himself blessed to be there, and he leaned against the bannister as he looked out at the world in serenity. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply, taking in the feeling of peace and freedom, memorizing how it felt to be there and be happy to be alive. This was the best birthday he ever had, and yet he would never get to feel this again. 

“Enjoying the party?” a voice asked behind him. Prompto startled and turned around. It was the prince, approaching him with a smile on his face.

“Yes, your highness.” Prompto felt his heart racing as he stood up straight and bowed, terrified that he was going to tell Ardyn about his presence. “It is a magnanimous party.”

“You don’t have to bow,” Prince Noctis replied. Prompto straightened. That’s when he noticed Gladio and Ignis standing by the, now closed, balcony doors. Like they were guarding it. “Gladio and Ignis told me about you. Said you’re a good friend of theirs and treat them like they’re not part of my retinue.”

Prompto’s eyes widened as he looked at the prince. “I… I didn’t know, your highness.” He knew that the prince was going to laugh and think of him as an idiot. It wasn’t his fault. Ardyn kept a lot of things from him intentionally. “I guess I’m an idiot for it.”

“Not really,” Noctis said with a shrug. “A lot of people are kept in the dark about a bunch of stuff. I would’ve expected them to tell you.”

“I suppose they had no reason to, your highness,” Prompto said, staring at the prince nervously. Why was he so beautiful? He had seen photos of him and found him charming and lovely, but up close he was gorgeous. The stormy blue of his eyes was captivating, and it terrified Prompto. He was immediately entranced. Maybe that was just how the prince naturally was with anyone and everyone.

“You can call me Noctis,” the prince said as he stood next to him, leaning against the railing and looking out at the world. “They said your name’s Prompto, right?” Prompto nodded. “I’m surprised I haven’t seen you around before. Usually they’d bring you over sooner or something.”

“I’ve never been able to go out and spend time with friends like others can,” Prompto explained. “This is the only night of freedom I’ll have.”

“And you chose to come here?” Noctis asked him. “You could go anywhere.”

“From the outside looking in, this is a beautiful place,” Prompto explained. “I guess for you it’s probably like where I live. A prison?”

“Yeah,” Noctis agreed with a nod. “You get it better than most, I suppose. You gonna be forced to marry before you’re ready too?”

“Yeah, most likely,” Prompto said quietly. He hated the thought. “I won’t get a say in the matter, though.”

“My dad’s at least giving me the choice.” Noctis looked at him and offered a sympathetic smile. “You know, this is the party I’m supposed to dance with everyone who is eligible to marry me.”

Prompto blushed right red. Was he talking about dancing with him? “I’m sure there’s a bunch of people inside waiting to dance with you.”

“I’d rather dance with you, though.” Noctis offered a hand for Prompto to take. “No harm in a dance, right?”

With a deep breath, Prompto accepted Noctis’ hand, his heart pumping in his chest. “I’ve never danced before.”

“It’s not hard. Here.” Noctis put his hand on the small of Prompto’s back, standing close enough so their pants brushed against each other. He took one of Prompto’s hands and placed it on his shoulder then held his other hand. “Then we sway.”

“I can’t really hear the music,” Prompto pointed out, blushing bright red. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Noctis replied with a smile that took Prompto’s breath away. “We can sway to our own song.”

“Are you always this romantic?” Prompto dared to ask, hoping that his thumping heart wasn’t leading him astray.

“First time.” Noctis’ cheeks flushed red. “I’ve never had a reason to be romantic until now.”

They swayed for a while, dancing to a song that only they could hear. Prompto got lost in Noctis’ eyes, his heart beating rapidly in his love and desire that continued to grow. He felt an ache in his chest, knowing that tonight would be the only time that he had with Noctis. Perhaps Noctis would see this as a beautiful dream as well, before he wished him well and sent him on his way. That was all there was to it. After all, there was no way Noctis could ever love someone like him-

Prompto’s thoughts were interrupted by Noctis’ lips against his, a kiss that made him drown in a love that bloomed like a sylleblossom beneath the moon. Knowing that Noctis felt the same overwhelmed him. They stopped swaying, and Prompto put both of his hands on the prince’s shoulders, kissing him deeply. His heart swelled as Noctis put both of his hands around his waist, pulling him close.

“Was that okay?” Noctis asked, their foreheads pressed together. 

“More than okay,” Prompto replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

“If it’s okay, then, if I say that I’m happy you came here and that you just might be the person everyone hoped I’d find?” Noctis gave him a nervous smile. 

Prompto kissed him again, a shorter kiss but just as deep. “Yes. That’s more than okay.”

“Come on,” Noctis said, holding Prompto’s hand and taking him back to the ballroom. “I’ll introduce you to my dad.”

“Th-The king?” Prompto asked, startled. “B-But why?”

“Because,” Noctis explained. “If we’re both going to be forced to marry someone, we might as well marry someone we love, right?”

Prompto’s heart skipped so many beats he was sure he was going to have a heart attack. “Love?”

“Y-You do feel the same?” Noctis asked before he opened the door to the balcony.

“Of course,” Prompto insisted. “I was just surprised that you felt the same.”

“One question.” Noctis looked at him seriously. “Video games and fishing?”

“I love video games,” Prompto replied honestly. “And photography. So going fishing gives me a chance to capture more things on film.”

Noctis smiled brightly and kissed him again. “Stop being so perfect.”

Prompto made to object, but Noctis pulled the door open and stepped over the threshold. They were greeted by Gladio and Ignis, who were grinning like they had planned this all the while. Noctis explained what they were going to do, and the two led Noctis and Prompto to the king. Prompto wasn’t going to deny that he was terrified of meeting the king. Yet Noctis only seemed excited. Would he be able to override Ardyn’s decision? He was the prince right? Surely, he had more power.

“Father,” Noctis said as they approached the king, his crown mimicking horns on the side of his head. The king turned and looked at them with skeptical amusement. “This is Prompto. I choose him.”

King Regis looked at Prompto in perplexed joy. Nervously, Prompto bowed, hoping that this conversation would go well. “Let me take a look at you, Prompto.”

Standing up straight, he looked at the king, standing still. The king looked him over, as if assessing him, and then he smiled brightly. “You look a lot like your father. Although I would say your features are a bit softer like your mother.”

“You knew my mother and father, your majesty?” Prompto asked, surprised by the king’s response.

“Of course I did,” Regis replied. “Your mother was a fantastic woman, and your father loved you dearly. It was such a shame that they both passed. And now you have stolen my son’s heart? How wonderful. I will have to arrange a meeting with your step-father to discuss an engagement.”

Prompto looked at Noctis, who was beaming excitedly. He didn’t have the courage to tell him how nervous he was. “W-When will the conversation take place, your majesty?”

“Eager youth,” Regis chuckled. That wasn’t it at all. Prompto was terrified that Ardyn would attempt to marry him before the conversation would ever take place. 

“Might I suggest having a conversation with his step-father sooner rather than later, your majesty?” Ignis offered, giving the king a look that the king seemed to comprehend. Prompto wondered if they had wordless conversations often.

“Ah, yes,” Regis said. “Well, I suppose I have an opening in my schedule this Sunday. I shall arrange for something then. Let’s make it a surprise visit, shall we? Always good to get a pleasant surprise from the king about his son marrying his beloved.”

“In the meantime, we’ll go on a date to my favorite arcade,” Noctis proposed to Prompto. The king looked like he was about to object.

“That sounds like a lot of fun,” Prompto replied with a smile. He didn’t know if he would be able to make it, but he would try.

“How wonderful. Go enjoy the evening with each other now. Get to know each other and not just think you’re in love based on mutual attraction. Shoo now.” King Regis shooed them away.

“Come on,” Noctis said with a smile, taking Prompto’s hand and leading him away. “Let me show you the rest of the Citadel.”

Prompto followed him along, happy for the first time in his life. There was a chance that he could actually get to be with the prince. No, not the prince. Noctis. He had fallen for Noctis, and now there was a chance that he could be with him. It was beautiful, and he thought for just a moment that maybe things would be better than he thought.

The rest of the evening, Noctis took Prompto around the private gardens, the two of them telling each other about everything that they could think of. Prompto avoided the topic of his step-father, only saying that he would not miss him when they were engaged and married. The more they spoke, the more they realized that they were compatible, got along, and enjoyed each other’s company. It was as if they were meant to be together, and it had just taken all this time for them to find each other.

“I love you, Noctis,” Prompto said as they neared midnight. They were sitting on a garden bench, the private gardens devoid of other people save for Ignis and Gladio watching over Noctis. They gave them their space, though, making it easier for them to be alone. “It’s so strange for me to say it so quickly, but it’s the truth. I love you.”

“I love you, Prompto,” Noctis replied. He took Prompto’s hand in his and held it tightly. “I know it’s weird, but I really do. I want to be with you forever. And I can’t wait to marry you.”

“Me too.” Prompto kissed Noctis, something that filled him with yearning and desire. He never felt it before, let alone so quickly, but he knew what love was and he knew that he felt it now. Never before had he felt hope, but it was there, tucked within a kiss. 

Prompto’s phone went off, alerting him of a text that he really didn’t want to receive. Panicking, he looked down at it and stood up quickly. “I have to go. My step-father is on his way home.”

“You can’t stay longer?” Noctis asked, his expression forlorn.

“I’m sorry, Noctis,” Prompto said, his panic tearing him in two. “If I stay, it’ll be worse than if I went home.”

“He’s right, Noctis,” Ignis said, putting his hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “I shall take him home in the Regalia.”

“I don’t even have your number,” Noctis said as Ignis began to escort him out.

“I got it,” Gladio said, pulling out his phone. “You two go on ahead.”

“Wait!” Noctis ran up to them and kissed Prompto quickly. “I’ll see you again, right?”

“I promise,” Prompto replied. He kissed Noctis once more. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Noctis looked at him with a desperation that nearly destroyed him when he had to leave with Ignis.

They rushed out of the Citadel and towards a beautifully expensive vehicle. They got in, and Ignis immediately took off, driving at a speed that Prompto didn’t even know was possible in the city. He looked out the window, thinking about how it could very well be the last time he saw Noctis. 

“Trust me,” Ignis said, seemingly reading his mind. “It will be alright. King Regis will take care of it.”

“I hope so,” Prompto said, looking at his friend. “I don’t want to be with anyone else. I don’t want to be with Ardyn.”

“You won’t be. We will take care of this quickly.” Ignis said that as they pulled up to his house. “Hang in there, Prompto. We’ll get you out.”

Prompto nodded in understanding. “Thank you, Ignis. I don’t know how you knew, but I’m grateful for it.”

“You and Noctis are meant for each other. Gladio and I thought it was so obvious that we had to get you two together.” Ignis offered him a smile.

He leaned over and hugged Ignis. “Thank you again.”

Prompto got inside the house and upstairs quickly, changing out of the suit and into his pajamas. He hid the suit in the back of his closet then got in bed, turning the light off and pretending that he was asleep. Just as he did so, the front door opened and closed. Trying to stay calm, Prompto took some deep and even breaths, keeping himself calm.

“Wake up, Prompto,” Ardyn said as he opened the door to his bedroom. “It’s time for us to consummate the future of our life together.”

Prompto acted as if he was groggy as he sat up, trying to pretend that he was just waking up. Looking at Ardyn, he noticed how he was still in his suit, as if trying to seduce him with it. “Consummate?”

“Yes,” Ardyn said, sitting down on the edge of the bed, his face uncomfortably close to his. Prompto could smell the champagne on him. “It’s time we enjoy each other’s company. Intimately.”

“Sir… May I suggest something?” Prompto asked, reaching out and placing his hand on Ardyn’s. There would only be one chance for this. He had to say it correctly or Ardyn wouldn’t accept it.

“Very well.” Ardyn looked at him with a seductive smile. Prompto could only read it as sinister.

“I would like to wait… until we’re married. You spent such a long time making sure I stayed pure. I feel like it would go against that if we did anything now.” Prompto looked at him, trying to give him a cute glance like he was being shy. “I don’t want to disrespect you and everything you’ve taught me, sir.”

Ardyn stared at him for a long moment then smiled. “You are such a good pet. Loyal and obedient. Of course we can wait, Prompto. We will marry by the end of the month. And then I shall show you all the pleasures of consummation.”

Leaning forward, Ardyn kissed Prompto on the cheek. Prompto did everything in his power not to recoil from the kiss. “Bless you for being such a good young man. Happy birthday, Prompto. I cannot wait for the rest of our life together. Soon we'll be sleeping in the same bed together. When that happens, we shall not have a lot of time to sleep at all.”

He grinned and stood up, ruffling Prompto’s hair. When he left, closing the door behind him, Prompto pulled out his phone. He had a text from Noctis. Smiling, he proceeded to respond to him, trying not to think about how Ardyn wanted to sleep with him and how he barely escaped that fate for now. This Sunday, the king would speak with Ardyn about he and Noctis getting married. No one could deny a king, right?

It was the only hope Prompto had. That and his love for Noctis kept him going, and he found himself lost in his happiness and longing for the prince as they continued to text throughout the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like that Noctis and Prompto so easily fell in love as they were meant to. But Ardyn is still a creeper D:<
> 
> How will they get out of it?  
> Stay tuned!
> 
> And thank you all for reading!


	4. Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis invites Prompto to the arcade

There were chores to do after the ball. Ardyn had Prompto working hard, cleaning the entire house from top to bottom as if he were expecting guests. Or perhaps he had an inclination that Prompto had been at the ball and wanted to keep him busy to prevent him from seeing Noctis. Either way, Prompto knew that he wasn’t allowed to go outside. Ardyn had explicitly told him as much and was going so far as having him homeschooled from here on forward.

Prompto knew exactly why. Ardyn was preparing for them to wed, and he didn’t want there to be any distractions. He was keeping him home, tucked away where no one could see him, where no one could try to help him. Prompto knew that the likelihood of him being able to sneak out was slim. 

It devastated him to know that he couldn’t make it out easily, particularly since he and Noctis had been secretly texting as much as possible. The good thing about having to clean the entire house was that Ardyn only checked on him when he was done cleaning a room and ready for it to be inspected. It was even easier when Ardyn would go out, doing whatever it is that he refused to tell Prompto that he did, leaving him alone to do as he pleased.

Two days after the ball, Prompto received a text from Noctis, asking him to join him at the arcade. Ardyn was home, and he didn’t think that he had a chance of asking him to go out. The house was spotless, the chores were done, but Ardyn was home and watching him very carefully. Several times he asked him why he was on his phone constantly. Prompto had to lie and tell him that he was trying to figure out what to post on his social media. For some reason, it worked.

“I have to go out,” Ardyn said while Prompto did the dishes from lunch. Approaching him, Ardyn wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his neck. Prompto suppressed a shudder as Ardyn inhaled deeply, his hands running along the sides of Prompto’s torso. “Plans to be made for our wedding. I’ll come back with a date. So you can invite what little friends you have.”

“Yes, sir,” Prompto replied, his body tense. He hated the feeling of Ardyn on his body. This was something he wanted Noctis to do. Not Ardyn. 

“You don’t have to call me sir anymore,” Ardyn murmured into his neck. “Words like darling or love are more appropriate now. The moment we are joined as one, you will see that.”

“Yes… love,” Prompto forced the words out of his mouth to please Ardyn. Ardyn hummed his delight as he kissed Prompto’s neck then released him. The moment that he was gone, Prompto shuddered and took several deep breaths, trying to collect his thoughts. 

Prompto waited until he knew that Ardyn wasn’t returning anytime soon before he took out his phone and texted Noctis, asking for the address. While he knew that he was taking a risk by wanting to go and meet up with Noctis, he also knew that the risk was worth it. If Ardyn moved quickly, then Prompto wouldn’t have much of a chance at all to tell Noctis the predicament he was in before it was too late. The worst of it was knowing that the man who was supposed to treat him as a son always looked at him as an eventual husband.

It wasn’t long before Prompto got the address. Quickly, he finished the dishes then got ready to go. He knew that he had to be careful when he went out, and the moment he stepped outside he looked around to see if Ardyn was somehow nearby. For all he knew, this was a test of his loyalty. Luckily, he didn’t see anyone and took off, heading towards the entertainment district where all of the arcades were kept.

Prompto found the one that Noctis was going to be at and made his way inside, the doors open so anyone could wander in if enticed by the games within. Wandering around, Prompto looked everywhere for Noctis but was unable to find him. When he was just about to give up, he felt hands on his shoulders. Jumping in terror, Prompto turned around, expecting to see Ardyn there, ready to drag him home by his hair. Instead it was Noctis.

“Surprise!” Noctis said with a smile. It fell when he saw the look of terror on Prompto’s face. “Are you okay? Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You’re okay,” Prompto said, breathing in deeply to calm his nerves. “Sorry. Just… I scare easy.”

Gladio and Ignis were there, looking at him sympathetically. Noctis looked apologetic. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize-”

“You’re fine,” Prompto interrupted. He offered Noctis a warm smile. “Honestly? I’m just happy to have this time with you.”

“Did your step-dad let you out?” Noctis asked. Prompto shook his head. “Ah, that’s why you’re jumpy. Gladio and Ignis will keep an eye out for him then. Let’s go play!”

Noctis grabbed Prompto’s hand and took him through the arcade. Prompto didn’t really have much time to worry anymore. He was lost in his joy soon enough, unable to stop himself from savoring his time with Noctis. The love he felt had such a hold over him that it was incomparably easy to get lost in Noctis’ presence.

They went from game to game, racing, shooting, and playing every game that they could conceive. The final game left was a shooting game, one that Noctis consistently had trouble with. Prompto took it upon himself to show him how to aim, standing behind him and helping him, their bodies flush against each other. Halfway through aiming, Noctis stopped paying attention to the game and looked at Prompto.

“I didn’t know you were so good at these games,” Noctis said with a smile. “I should’ve met you sooner.”

Prompto blushed and smiled in return. “I guess we’re just meant to be.”

The game beeped and flashed red, showing that they had lost, but it didn’t matter. They kissed, their minds on each other and no longer on the arcade around them. Noctis set the game gun down and turned back to Prompto, kissing him deeply as he put his hands on his hips. Prompto rested his hands on Noctis’ chest, his love and desire for the prince overwhelming him.

Prompto’s phone went off, and he pulled away from the prince, looking down at the text from Ardyn. Forlorn and despairing, he looked at Noctis. He had to tell him the truth. He had to tell him the position he was in. If he didn’t then would Gladio and Ignis? As much as he believed they would, he couldn’t rely on them to do it. It was his responsibility, after all. 

_ [Ardyn:] I’m bringing home food so don’t worry about cooking. I’ll be home within the hour. See you soon darling <3 _

“Your step-dad?” Noctis asked, looking at the text. “That… doesn’t sound like your step-dad.”

“It’s my step-father,” Prompto said, a grimace on his face. Noctis looked at him in confusion. “I have to go or else things will really go wrong.”

“Why does he talk to you like he’s your lover?” Noctis asked. There was a dawning of realization on his face. “You’re… He mentioned preferring blondes with freckles at the ball. He’s not your step-dad at all, is he? You’re just cheating on him with me.”

“He is,” Prompto said, his desperation growing. “I swear it. He’s been trying to-”

“Just go,” Noctis said, tears coming to his eyes. “Go back to your fiance.”

“Please listen to me,” Prompto begged, looking at Gladio and Ignis for a desperate need of help. They approached him. “He’s been trying to groom me for marriage ever since my dad died. Please believe me. I don’t want anything to do with him.”

“How can I believe you when you didn’t tell me anything to begin with?” Noctis asked him. “Just go back to your fiance.”

Tears flowed freely from his eyes as Prompto desperately tried to get Noctis to listen to him. Ignis and Gladio approached, trying to intervene. “He’s telling the truth, Noctis,” Ignis insisted. “How would you feel about having your step-father attempting to marry you, Noct? We’ve seen him grow up with us. We’ve seen how Ardyn treats him.”

“Are you using me to just get out of a bad situation then?” Noctis asked Prompto.

“No,” Prompto replied, his desperation turning to a grim resignation. He sighed and looked down at his feet. “How would you believe me? I’m just a commoner. I don’t deserve your love, and I never have. I understand, Noctis. I’m sorry for not telling you sooner. I’ll always love you, Noctis. Thank you for showing me what true love looks like.”

His heart aching, destroyed, and devastated, Prompto turned around and began to walk away. The only thing he could do was let Noctis go. After all, he knew he didn’t deserve Noctis. It was only a matter of time, and he just had to be grateful for the time with him, even if it was cut terribly short.

“Wait!” Noctis said. Prompto turned around and was greeted by Noctis’ lips on his, a passionate and intense kiss. “I believe you, Prompto. I’m sorry. I’ve had so many people take advantage, I just… Forgive me.”

“There’s nothing to forgive,” Prompto assured him. Noctis kissed him again.

“I’ll get you out of there,” Noctis promised him. “Just wait for me. I’ll be there with my dad this Sunday. I promise.”

“Thank you, Noctis,” Prompto said, overwhelmed that Noctis chose to love and forgive him. “I love you so much. And I won’t ever love anyone else. I’ll wait for you.”

“Go,” Noctis said. “Before he finds you’re gone.”

Prompto nodded and kissed him once more before taking off, running back to the house before Ardyn got there. It wasn’t too far away, and he made it home in record time. Unlocking the door, Prompto closed and locked it behind him… and ran straight into Ardyn.

He toppled to the floor, looking up at Ardyn in shock and fear. The man looked down at him with a sinister smile, his anger rolling off of him in waves. Did he know where Prompto went? What did he see? Prompto’s heart thumped in fear, and tears came to his eyes.

“Where were you at?” Ardyn asked him, his eyes narrowed in his anger. “I thought I told you not to leave the house.”

“I-I went for a run,” Prompto lied. “It was a quick thing.”

“A run to the arcade to see the prince?” Ardyn asked him. Prompto’s eyes widened, his fear growing. “You think I wouldn’t find out that you’ve been whoring yourself to the prince? What’s next, the king himself?”

“We didn’t-” Prompto began

“I saw you two kissing!” Ardyn yelled at him. Prompto shrank back in fear. “Don’t tell me you actually think the prince loves you.”

“W-We’re in love and going to marry!” Prompto insisted. “Noctis and the king are going to be here on Sunday! They’re going to take me away from you, and you’ll never see me again!”

“Oh really?” Ardyn asked, his voice deadly calm. He stepped towards him, and Prompto backed up until he was pressed against the door. “How can they take you away when our wedding is scheduled for this Saturday?”

“No,” Prompto said in disbelief. “No. I won’t do it! I won’t marry you!”

“You don’t have a choice.” Ardyn grabbed Prompto’s hair and pulled him to his feet, the blond screaming from the pain. Twisting his arm behind his back, Ardyn grabbed Prompto’s cell phone from his pocket and forcefully led him upstairs. “You are going to marry me, Prompto, and the prince will find out the day he shows up here with his father. You will tell him yourself that you whored yourself out to him and tricked him.”

“I won’t!” Prompto retaliated, struggling against Ardyn, digging his feet into the floor in an attempt to stop him. It didn’t work. Ardyn was far stronger than he would ever be. He pushed and pulled him to his bedroom, shoving him inside. “I love him, and you can’t stop us!”

“I already have,” Ardyn laughed. “You won’t be out of this room until our wedding day. And with no technology to reach out to your friends, there’s nothing you can do. I’ll bring you your meals. Be grateful that I’m doing that. Think on your actions and repent.”

Ardyn shut and locked the door before Prompto could reach it. He banged on it and pulled on the doorknob, but it was no use. He was stuck in his room. Turning around, he noticed how his laptop and phone were both gone now, and his window was barred shut. Tears came to his eyes as he walked over to the window and looked out. 

Prompto was trapped. There was no way to reach out to Noctis or Ignis or Gladio. He was trapped there until he was to be married to Ardyn on Saturday. Try as he might, there was no way out. Prompto flung himself on the bed and did the only thing he could think of. He cried, his devastation and heartache consuming him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn is one step ahead of them! What are they going to do? Find out in the conclusion next chapter! ^_^
> 
> Thank you all for reading this! :D


	5. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets married

Noctis couldn’t get in touch with Prompto. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t reach him. Ignis and Gladio went to school, and when they came back they told him that he wasn’t there. The rumor in the class was that he met some rich noble in the middle of the ball and ran off with him. Although they weren’t too far from the truth, the reality of it was that Ardyn had him, not the rich noble. Noctis was supposed to be with Prompto, yet Prompto was nowhere to be seen.

It wasn’t for lack of trying either. Ignis and Gladio went to Prompto’s place under the pretense of dropping off his homework. The first few times, no one answered the door. After that, Ardyn answered and accepted the homework each time. Except on Friday. On Friday, Noctis was the one who rang the doorbell, feeling anxious that he was going to confront Ardyn.

“Prince Noctis,” Ardyn said in surprise when he opened the door. “What brings his highness here?”

“I’m looking for Prompto,” Noctis replied, his tone accusing and searching. “I’d like to speak with him.”

“Oh,” Ardyn said in surprise. “I do apologize, your highness. He is not in right now. I sent him out to a tailor for his wedding suit. You see, he and I are engaged to be married.”

“When?” Noctis asked, hoping to get a straight answer.

Ardyn smiled, holding a finger to his lips. “That’s a secret. Do forgive me, your highness, but this is a private ceremony. By invitation only. And I don’t remember writing an invitation for you… or your father.”

“If… When he gets back, can you have him call me?” Noctis asked him. “So I can make sure he’s okay?”

“That might be just a tad difficult,” Ardyn mused with false apology on his lips. “You see, his phone broke, your highness. I can always give you my number, if that would please his highness.”

“That’s okay,” Noctis replied, having an inkling of what was going on. “Thank you for your time. If you hear from him, just let him know that I’m worried about him.”

“Oh, I certainly will, your highness. Good day to you now.” Ardyn closed the door before he could say anything else. 

The ride home was disappointing and full of contemplation. He knew that Prompto was in there somewhere, likely locked up and being tortured by him in some capacity. He had to get him out of there. And there was no way that he was going to get in the house itself. 

“Ignis,” Noctis said, considering his options. “They run a list of who is getting married in Lucis, right?”

“Yes,” Ignis replied with a nod. “I’ll pull them and start looking.”

“I’ll take this weekend,” Noctis asserted. “You take the next week. Gladio, take the weekend after.”

“Got it,” Gladio asserted.

They would find Prompto and save him, no matter what.

~

“Did you hear that, little pet?” Ardyn asked Prompto through the door to his room. “Your little princeling was looking for you. He’s concerned.”

He said the last word like he was mimicking a small child, concerned about a lost toy that got blamed on Prompto. Prompto himself was sitting on his bed, looking down at his hands that were palms up on his lap, the tears descending silently. Of course he heard Noctis. His voice was simultaneously soothing and heartbreaking. Prompto knew it was likely the last time he would ever hear from him.

Saturday came faster than Prompto wanted it to. He hated the idea that he was going to marry Ardyn without a choice, that his fate was looming before him. There was nothing anyone could do to stop it. On the day of his wedding to Ardyn, Prompto made his way to the church with his fiance, feeling morose and resigned to a horrible life with a man he could never love.

When he reached the temple with Ardyn, Prompto didn’t even have a hope that the priest would be helpful. He had seen how he was treated by the priest, largely dismissed as the lesser in the room, and knew that he couldn’t really lean on him. Once in the temple, Ardyn and Prompto went to their own rooms to prepare. There, they would be attended by holy members of the temple. 

Quietly, Prompto got dressed in the white suit with gold trim that Ardyn had made for him. He hated the outfit, knowing that the only reason he was wearing it was because he was “pure” like Ardyn wanted him. It annoyed him. Each part of himself that Ardyn wanted him to be annoyed him. If he had his way, he would rebel and fight all of it right now.

But that wasn’t possible. Now, he had to get ready for a wedding that he didn’t want. Once dressed in the suit, Prompto grabbed the veil that went down to his waist in the front and to his ankles in the back.

The attendants there cooed over him, exulting how beautiful he looked with a crown-like headpiece on him under the veil, a beautiful image of purity and saintly perfection that few achieved. It only made him feel saddened, horrified to know that he couldn’t marry the man he truly loved. Tears openly flowed, thinking about how he wanted Noctis to be waiting for him at the end of the aisle instead of Ardyn.

“Fret not, dearie,” one of the attendants said. “You’ll be married in no time. Then you’ll be able to celebrate your happy life with him henceforth.”

The attendant handed him a bouquet of red and white sylleblossoms. Prompto hated the color, preferring blue. Blue reminded him of Noctis. Then again, it might have been worse to have anything there to remind him of the man he actually loved. When he had no choice, any reminders would just end up in more pain.

“It is time,” another attendant said. “Deep breaths, love. It certainly isn’t the worst that you could do. Ardyn is a very rich man.”

“Thank you for your kindness,” Prompto said to both of them, knowing that they were just trying to make him happy and cheer him up. He suspected that they saw a lot of arranged marriages where the bride or groom was unhappy. There was never quite a situation like this, though. As far as Noctis had told him, Prompto was the first that the prince had ever loved.

“Come on, dearie,” the first attendant said. “Your groom is waiting for you.”

Prompto nodded and followed them, his veil lowered in front of his face. Ardyn had specifically asked to have an element of surprise, and the attendants had spruced up his face with makeup that made his eyes pop even more, his lips show a more supple shade, and his freckles stand out. The only thing he could do was follow the attendants to the arched doorway, the large stone doors carved with a beautiful mural of the Six Astrals.

With a deep breath, Prompto waited until the attendants opened the arched double doors, revealing a cold and nearly empty temple room. Ardyn was waiting for him at the end of the aisle, wearing a black suit with a splash of maroon on his handkerchief. There was a white sylleblossom pinned to his suit jacket, and his hair was pulled back into a low tie. As handsome as he objectively was, Prompto hated the very sight of him.

Soft hymnal music started. That was Prompto’s cue. Terrified and apprehensive, Prompto took a step forward. Ardyn had instructed him on what to do, letting him know that if he didn’t do it right then he would suffer for it. Prompto figured that he was suffering enough as it was. There was no need to make it worse for himself.

The smile on Ardyn’s face indicated that Prompto did everything he was supposed to. Prompto stopped at the altar, standing to face Ardyn while the attendant took the bouquet from his hands. Before the priest began, Ardyn took Prompto’s hands in his, holding them as if they were a happy and loving couple. It took everything in his power not to cry.

“Dearly beloved,” the priest began, filling Prompto’s heart with more pain than he could express. “We are gathered here today to celebrate the union between Ardyn Izunia and Prompto Besithia.” 

Prompto went numb, tuning out the rest of what the priest said. He couldn’t feel right now. Feeling would only make him cry, and that would only make Ardyn mad at him. What happened after the wedding would already be horrible enough. Prompto didn’t want to make it any worse than it already would be.

“Do you, Ardyn Izunia, take Prompto Besithia to be your lawfully wedded husband, for as long as you both shall live?” the priest asked, snapping him out of his numb reverie. He looked at the priest, then at Ardyn, through the veil that was his only saving grace. His expression had to be unpleasant, at least for Ardyn.

“I do,” Ardyn replied, a smile on his face that indicated that Prompto shouldn’t even dare to say otherwise.

“And Prompto Besithia, do you take Ardyn Izunia to be your lawfully wedded husband, for as long as you both shall live?” the priest asked, turning his head towards Prompto. 

With a deep breath, Prompto knew he was trapped. There was nothing else he could say, and his heart shattered entirely as he thought about how he wanted Noctis and no one else. It was too late, though. Noctis wasn’t here, and Ardyn was forcing him to follow his plans. The moment that they kissed was the moment that it would all be over with.

“I… I…” Despite knowing there was no way out, Prompto hesitated. “I d-”

The doors to the temple opened. All of them looked at the door as Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio made his way into the room, walking down the aisle with a purpose that gave Prompto a hope that he had never experienced before. Prompto’s tears dried up, and he smiled behind the veil. Turning back to the priest, he looked at him with a ferocity that filled his soul with the intensity of passion and desire.

“I don’t!” Prompto said. He lifted the veil and looked at Ardyn defiantly. “I don’t!”

“Prompto!” Noctis called out to him, entirely ignoring Ardyn as he reached Prompto. They hugged tightly, both of them grateful for the interruption to the ceremony. “I’m so glad I made it in time. Come on. Let’s go home.”

“Excuse me!” Ardyn said, interrupting the loving gaze that Prompto and Noctis gave each other. They turned and looked at him. “But you don’t quite understand the situation. Prompto is _not_ marrying anyone but me!”

“Now, now-” the priest began, but Ardyn cut him off.

“I _will_ marry him!” Ardyn snapped at them all. “You all are helpless to do anything! Prompto, you are coming with me and-”

Gladio punched Ardyn hard, and the man toppled to the floor in an unconscious heap. “I think that takes care of that.”

“Come on,” Noctis said as they looked at each other once more. “Let’s go. We’ll get your stuff and then go home to the Citadel.”

Prompto smiled at him, offering a swift kiss before they opted to leave before Ardyn came to. Ignis led the group and Gladio followed behind, protecting the both of them as they left the terminated wedding, all of them happier for it. None could match Prompto’s happiness though. He felt giddy from this. Noctis had saved him. He was safe.

They swiftly reached Prompto’s place, and he grabbed the few items that he would need, including his laptop, his phone, and his camera. Ardyn hid them in his room, and Prompto found them easy to retrieve, ignoring the rose petals on the bed. With the clothes he needed packed, they loaded up the Regalia and quickly made their way to the Citadel. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Regis asked as Noctis led him to the throne room where his father was seeing to matters of the country. He dismissed everyone but his retinue, consisting of Clarus, Cor, and Titus. All knew of their names, and all knew to avoid their wrath. 

“Father,” Noctis said with a desperation that Prompto felt. “Please marry us right now. Ardyn is going to come after him, and I refuse to let them marry.”

“And what do you say about this, Prompto?” Regis asked him. “How do you feel about marrying Noctis instead of Ardyn?”

“I want to marry your son, your majesty,” Prompto replied honestly, using politer speech for the king. “I’ve been trying to abscond from his clutches for many years. Knowing that I was eighteen, he sought to marry me. The moment he understood that I am in love with Noctis, he moved the wedding to today and locked me in my room against my will. If it weren’t for Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio, I would be trapped in an abusive and horrible marriage. I fear he will come for me still.”

“Hmm…” Regis considered, looking at Noctis. “This is not how things are usually done. But given the circumstances, I suppose we can have a more grand ceremony later.”

Regis stood up and descended the steps, followed by his retinue that looked fairly perplexed but also amused. Once at the bottom of the steps, Regis looked at the two of them, a gentle smile on his face. Prompto knew then that he was making the right choice. Getting away from Ardyn was a good choice. Marrying Noctis was the best choice.

“Let’s say I skip all the formalities, hmm?” Regis proposed. “And Noctis, you need to get some decent rings afterwards.”

“I already have them,” Noctis said, taking two beautiful wedding bands out of his pocket. “They were mom’s gift to me before she passed.”

Smiling even wider, Regis looked like he was about to cry. “Do you, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, take Lord Prompto Besithia to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” Noctis said, beaming at Prompto. 

“And do you, Lord Prompto Besithia, take Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Regis asked Prompto. Prompto had no inkling of being a lord but supposed that Regis was giving him the title due to marrying his son.

“I do,” Prompto replied, looking at Noctis with a bright smile. 

“Exchange the rings,” Regis declared. Noctis put one on Prompto’s left ring finger then handed him the other to do the same. Once he shakily put it on, they looked back at the king. “I now pronounce you married. You may kiss.”

Excitedly, Prompto jumped into Noctis’ arms and kissed him deeply, the two of them too happy for any formalities or propriety. They remained like that until the king coughed, warning them to separate before it became awkward for everyone else. Blushing, they resolved to hold hands instead, facing the king.

“Now Ardyn cannot marry you, Prompto,” the king announced. “Welcome to the family.”

“Thank you, your majesty,” Prompto replied with a bow. “Although, I am a bit confused. Why did you call me a lord, if I may ask?”

“Because your father was a lord,” Regis replied, giving him a confused look. “Did Ardyn not tell you? Your father was one of the most esteemed lords in all of Eos. He left a considerable fortune behind for you to inherit once you turned eighteen.”

“That’s why Ardyn didn’t tell me,” Prompto realized. “He wanted to marry me for the fortune.”

“Plus the guy is just a creep,” Gladio added. They looked at him, and he shrugged. “What? He is.”

As if on cue, the doors to the throne room opened and Ardyn stepped inside, his cheek bruised already from where Gladio had punched him. He angrily stomped his way up towards them, but before he could grab Prompto, the king and the prince’s retinue stood in his way. 

“Let me pass!” Ardyn snapped. “Prompto is my fiance, and I intend to see this wedding through.”

“Ah, apologies then,” Regis said with a triumphant smile. “But my son has just wed Prompto. It seems you are just a bit too late.”

Ardyn looked at Prompto angrily, his rage growing by the second. “I will kill you just like I killed your father!”

The realization of what he just said came over him too late. Cor and Titus were on him immediately while Prompto stared in shock. They arrested him quickly, ignoring Ardyn’s protests. It felt like no time at all that Ardyn was dragged out of the throne room and towards a holding cell where Ardyn would wait until the police came to take him away. 

“My father…” Prompto said quietly. “My father married him for love.”

“I’m sorry, Prompto,” Noctis said, squeezing his hand tightly as he held it. “He’ll be brought to justice.”

“I always thought…” He turned and looked at Noctis, hugging him tightly. “Thank you for coming for me. I am so grateful I will never have to be around him again.”

“I’m going to spoil you so much,” Noctis promised him. “Just you wait. You will get to be treated the way you deserve, once and for all. The way your father would have wanted you to be spoiled.”

Prompto kissed him deeply, torn between grief for his father and love for Noctis. “I’m already spoiled. Just by being with you.”

Noctis and Prompto kissed again, the rest of the world forgotten. For now.

~

The glittering ball was a magnanimous celebration for the entire kingdom. Amongst the revelers and party goers was Prompto and Noctis, dressed in black suits of royal attire, the gold trim indicating their status as part of the royal family. They both had crowns on, horns just like the king’s. More than that, their wedding bands glistened on their ring fingers.

“I never thought that any of this could be true,” Prompto said as they danced in the middle of the ballroom, their relationship out in the open for all to see now. Prompto and Noctis were both getting ready for college, the two of them majors of political science. Ardyn was in jail, stripped of his title as lord, his fortune and Verstael’s both granted to Prompto.

“What? You never thought that you’d be married to the prince of Lucis, on your way to college, and happily in love?” Noctis flashed him a grin.

“Not even close,” Prompto replied. They laughed at that. “I never thought I would be able to fall in love. I’m so grateful that you came into my life at exactly the right time. I don’t ever want to be without you again.”

“You never will be.” Noctis kissed Prompto, their love and happiness on display for all to see. It was what the celebration was meant for, and Gladio and Ignis danced next to them, newly married themselves. “I love you, Prompto Lucis Caelum. I can’t wait to love you tomorrow and the next day, and every day after that.”

“I love you too, Noctis Lucis Caelum.” Prompto smiled then kissed Noctis once more. “And I can’t wait to keep loving you for even longer than that.”

They kissed once more, the two of them unable to keep their hands off each other. Happiness, something that Prompto long thought was denied to him, coursed through them both, and they continued to dance long into the night, enjoying the official celebration of their marriage, both of them at peace and looking forward to their future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after! The end! <3
> 
> Thank you all for reading (and hopefully enjoying!) this fic. I know it's shorter than my typical ones but HEY I am really happy I got to write this and sometimes a shorter fic is fun and good to enjoy.
> 
> Plus seeing Promptis (And Gladnis) being happy and Ardyn in jail is a satisfying ending. Thank you all so much for reading this!!!
> 
> Special thank you to the wonderful Ferret who this fic is for! They were ridiculously awesome and made art to go along with it!!!! Follow them on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ferretamazing)

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a one shot then became a 5 chapter piece. XD Whoops! It is also part of an art/fic trade so I hope you like it Ferret! If at the end of it you decide you don't like it, let me know and I'll rewrite it!!!
> 
> I hope you all like it and enjoy!


End file.
